


When darkness turns to light

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Thinking back

September 15 

Peru 

It has has been 5 months since he left Hawaii, the team and Danny behind. Seeing Catherine on the plane brought back all his old feelings but not in the way she hoped for. Sitting on the plane together talking about life about their friendship and everything Steve has been through over the last 10 years. Once they arrived in Peru, they went off to find a hotel where they could stay for a few nights but they stayed in Peru but at different hotels.

Steve was sitting on the beach across from their hotel, he stared out at the water losing himself in his memories of his friendship with Danny and how Danny was always there for him. It was Danny who always saved him, it was Danny who was always there to comfort him after Catherine left, after Joe died and after his mom died, it was Danny who was putting everything on the line for him, but in the end it was Steve who walked away when Danny needed him most.

Steve shook his head as he thought back to that heartbreaking goodbye he shared with Danny, the look on his face broke Steve's heart that's why he hasn't responded to any of Danny's texts. Steve wasn't ready to face Danny or the team.

Catherine slowly walked up to Steve sat down next to him and 

" Hey you " Catherine said with a soft smile on her lips 

" Hi " Steve said with a sadness in his voice 

" You know you can always talk to me " Catherine said looking at Steve 

" I messed up by leaving " Steve said as he looked out at the water 

" What are you talking about " Catherine said as she placed a hand on his arm 

" I hurt Danny by leaving like I did I haven't talked to him in 5 months I didn't respond to his text when I first left and didn't respond to the other 4 now Danny has stopped texting me Junior texted that Danny moved out and is now living in a beautiful house on the other side of the island said he needs space to move on to let go of me and all the ghosts that he has finally come to the conclusion that I won't be back now that I am back together with you he thinks that I left the island the team and him to go after you but that's not true " Steve said looking at Catherine

" Steve be honest with me and yourself are you in love with Danny " Catherine asked 

" Yes I think I am but I am so scared of losing him but right now I think I already lost him before I ever had him " Steve said.

Catherine sat there for a moment letting it sink in that Steve is no longer in love with her that he moved on and he moved on to love someone who has always been there for him who has Always put Steve first who has given Steve a family a home and now Steve may have lost his chance at happiness. Catherine lays her head against his arm as they both look out at the water.

Catherine is thinking about how to help Steve find his way back to Hawaii to the team and more importantly back to Danny the man Steve is in love with.

Steve is thinking about everything he lost over the last 10 years and everything he gained over ten years. He had a ohana who he loves, friends who have been there for him through the good and bad times, a family who loves him unconditionally, a niece and nephew who have his heart and a Danno who has given him so much and when he needed Steve most Steve left.

Steve rested his head against Catherine's as he thought about how he was going to fix things with the most if not the only person that truly made Steve feel like he mattered, that he is loved and wanted, that he had a home a family a life in Hawaii and that is Danny.


	2. Looking back to move forward

September 22

It's been 5 months since Steve left Hawaii the team and Danny behind, then finding out that Steve left with Catherine hurt so much. Two days after Steve left, Danny moved out of Steve's house and across to the other side of the the island to a beautiful house a forever home. Danny sent 4 random texts to Steve but Steve never responded so Danny decided not to text Steve anymore since Steve is too busy traveling around the world with Catherine to care about Danny.

After moving into his new house, Danny had asked the team to come help him move in. Junior tells Tani that Steve is in Peru with Catherine Danny stood there his heart broken but he pretend to be happy for Steve. Later that night Danny sat down at his dinning room table set up his laptop and opened up an email to Steve. And then Danny began to write his letter to Steve and 

Dear Steve 

It's been 5 months since we last talked. Alot has changed for both of us I guess, first off I would like to say that I am happy for you and Catherine. You both deserve to be happy and being together again has made you happy so I am happy for you. You are my best friend and I love you. 

Danny paused and reread what he wrote so far then he looked at the picture hanging on the wall it was of the whole team then 

Where do I start, guess the beginning is a good place so here goes nothing. I am very angry and hurt by you leaving. You said you needed peace I didn't know that peace was Catherine again. Finding out about you being with her broke something in me and now I have realized that I have been in love with you all this time and I never knew it. Sadly you don't feel the same way about me, I kept choosing you and you choose Catherine. I have saved you so many times putting my life on the line each and every time but you cared more about Catherine and putting her first was all that mattered to you. So I have decided to let you go. I won't be in contact with you for awhile til I am over you. I have a new job. I left the team a little over two months ago. I started teaching at the academy, I am loving teaching. I see the team twice a week and every other weekend. Grace is at UofH and Charlie is in 5th grade, plus after a very long talk, Rachel agreed to let me have Charlie for good, she moved to London to be closer to her family so Charlie lives here with me. 

Danny looked at the screen and smiled at his children names then 

I have moved on with my life like you have with Catherine, I won't contact you after this but I just had to tell you this. My heart is broken cause you left when I needed you most, it shattered when I learned that you are with Catherine, it reminded me of all the times I picked you but you picked everyone else but me. You pick the team over me when Joe died, you picked Junior to go with you to Mexico, and you seemed to have replaced me in your life, and now I am moving on too. Be happy always Steve you deserve it most. Know I will always love you and will be here if you need me but til I am over you this is goodbye.

All my love

Danny

Danny re-read the letter then with a heavy heart Danny hit send. Danny stood up walked into his kitchen over to the fridge pulled out a beer then opened it while walking over to the back door where he opened it, stood on the porch looking up at the stars wondering if he made the right choice sending that letter now it was too late to take it back.


	3. Shattering into pieces

September 25

Peru 

Steve and Catherine were enjoying a wonderful breakfast out on the patio of their hotel room, Catherine was reading the paper while Steve was looking at emails from the team then he saw an email from Danny it was titled goodbye then Steve clicked on the email and began to read it then

Dear Steve

It's been 5 months since we last talked. Alot has changed for both of us I guess, first off I would like to say that I am happy for you and Catherine. You both deserve to be happy and being together again has made you happy so I am happy for you. You are my best friend and I love you.

Steve smiled at Danny's kindness even if Danny doesn't know that he and Catherine are just friends and they aren't in a relationship, Steve then continued to read the email

Where do I start, guess the beginning is a good place so here goes nothing. I am very angry and hurt by you leaving. You said you needed peace I didn't know that peace was Catherine again. Finding out about you being with her broke something in me and now I have realized that I have been in love with you all this time and I never knew it. Sadly you don't feel the same way about me, I kept choosing you and you choose Catherine. I have saved you so many times putting my life on the line each and every time but you cared more about Catherine and putting her first was all that mattered to you. So I have decided to let you go. I won't be in contact with you for awhile til I am over you. I have a new job. I left the team a little over two months ago. I started teaching at the academy, I am loving teaching. I see the team twice a week and every other weekend. Grace is at UofH and Charlie is in 5th grade, plus after a very long talk, Rachel agreed to let me have Charlie for good, she moved to London to be closer to her family so Charlie lives here with me.

Steve's heart broke reading all the new changes in Danny's life that he wasn't apart of or there to help Danny deal with, and it was killing Steve to read just how much he hurt Danny by leaving then 

I have moved on with my life like you have with Catherine, I won't contact you after this but I just had to tell you this. My heart is broken cause you left when I needed you most, it shattered when I learned that you are with Catherine, it reminded me of all the times I picked you but you picked everyone else but me. You pick the team over me when Joe died, you picked Junior to go with you to Mexico, and you seemed to have replaced me in your life, and now I am moving on too. Be happy always Steve you deserve it most. Know I will always love you and will be here if you need me but til I am over you this is goodbye.

All my love

Danny

Steve's heart shattered as he read that Danny was walking away from him that Danny won't be there when he returns to Hawaii that Danny was in love with him but now was walking away so he could get over Steve.

Steve stood up and walked across to the beach where he broke down crying as he realized that he lost Danny and now his heart was shattering.

Catherine followed Steve to the beach where she hugged him as he cried telling Catherine that Danny doesn't want anything to do with him that Danny is in love with him but now he is letting Steve go so Danny can move on since he thinks I am with you.

Catherine kissed his head as she rocked him in slow motion all the coming up with a plan to help Steve, no matter what they were friends his happiness has to come first has to come before her own so now she has to prove to Steve that she is his friend and wants him to be happy.


	4. Maybe with time

September 27

Peru

It's been a 2 days since Steve read Danny's good bye letter. He was still hurting over knowing that when he goes home back to Hawaii Danny won't be there waiting for him that Danny is moving on with his life a life that Steve won't be apart. Steve felt his heart sink at the thought of not being apart of Danny's life.

Steve threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top then went for a run. And in seconds Steve loses himself in all the memories he made with Danny over the last 10 amazing years then in a heartbreaking moment Steve destroys the best relationship he has ever had. 

After a very long run, Steve returns to the hotel where he finds Catherine packing her bags then 

" Cath what's going on " Steve says as he moves closer to her 

" I can't stay knowing that I am hurting both you and Danny Steve go home fix things with Danny you need to talk to him I know you love him that you are in love with him " Catherine said as she looked at Steve 

" Cath I love you and you are right I need to go back to Hawaii and fix things with Danny hopefully he will give me a chance to fix things " Steve said with a hopeful smile.

Catherine smiled walked over to Steve and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek then grabbed her bags walked over to the door opened it took one last look at Steve with a sad smile Catherine walked out the door and out of Steve's life.

Outside the hotel room, Catherine wiped away the tears that are falling then pulled out her phone unlocked it then scrolled through her contacts til she found Danny's then she opened it up to send a text then 

Danny

I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you and I would never take Steve away from you, he loves you too much to ever walk away. Take care of Steve by letting him fix things between you two.

Catherine

Catherine hits send then puts her phone away picks up her bags and walks away without looking back time to let Steve go for good cause he belongs with Danny Charlie and Grace, they are his everything his home his heart and his family.

After Catherine leaves, Steve sank down the side of the wall staring at the door wondering where to start to fix things with Danny but also the team. First step is to let the team know that he is coming home, Steve pulls out his phone and puts together a group text with Lou Adam Quinn Tani Junior and Cole

Steve: I am coming home

Cole: teams still yours

Adam: oh

Junior: can't wait to see you

Quinn: does Danny know

Lou: why

Tani: welcome back boss

Steve: thanks, I have alot to fix back home and one of them is fixing things with the team then fix things with Danny.

Steve stood up off the floor pocketed his phone then packed up his stuff then left the hotel room, he went to the desk and asked for a lift to the airport cause he is going home back to where his family is back to the man he accidentally fell in love with the man who has always been there for him always by his side.


	5. Hurting you was my biggest mistake

September 28

Hawaii 

It was 7am, Danny was just stepping out of the shower. A towel wrapped around his waist, Danny walked back into his room to get ready for work. His phone beeped Danny picked up his phone and saw he had a new message so he opened his messages saw it was from Catherine a deep breath and a look of sadness Danny opened the message and read it a few times, Danny sank onto the bed, it's been awhile since Danny thought about Steve.

Danny then deleted the message and finished getting ready for work. Danny went to get Charlie up and ready for school.

The phone began to ring, Danny ran back to his room and answered on the 5th ring and

" Williams " Danny said as he now has the phone between his ear and shoulder

" Hey I wanted you to hear this from us Steve's coming home " Adam said 

" When " Danny said in a soft voice 

" The day after tomorrow " Adam said with a regretful tone 

" He's welcome to come back but I don't want anything from him " Danny said as he grabbed his jacket and keys then left his room

Danny talked to Adam for a few as he and Charlie left the house. 

Charlie got into the backseat as Danny got in the driver's seat started the car and drove Charlie to school reminding Charlie that Junior was picking him up after school. Danny put the car in drive and drove off to the academy.

While in the middle of class, sitting on desk on vibrate was Danny's phone going off in coming text 

Danny 

I am coming home Danno and I want a chance to fix things between us please give me a chance. You are my best friend.

Steve 

The text went unread for the rest of the day and night then it was deleted. Danny wasn't ready to talk to Steve and maybe he never will. Danny is still very angry with Steve for leaving him and for making Danny believe he wasn't alone on the island but he really was alone now that Steve chin and Kono were gone.


	6. Here without you

September 29

Hawaii

Once the plane touches down in Hawaii, Steve steps off of the plane steps inside the airport where he sees Junior Quinn Cole and Tani but no Adam or Lou then

" Sorry Steve Lou and Adam aren't here cause they are mad at you still " Junior said

" Yeah I gathered that from how they reacted to me coming home " Steve said 

" You can't blame them for wanting to protect Danny " Quinn said 

" Danny is the main reason I am back and I have every intention of getting him back " Steve said with hope in his voice

" That won't be easy but we can always try " Cole said 

" Yes and I truly hope that he gives me a chance" Steve said 

" We can start tonight since we are going to be at his sons soccer game" Tani said 

" I don't think that's a good idea " Steve said as he lifted his bag over his shoulder

" Why not " Junior said but he already knew the answer

" Cause Danny will feel blindsided " Steve said 

They all walked out to the car and got in then drove off to the soccer game.

Soccer field 

Danny was standing on the side line coaching his son's team, Adam and Lou were already there then he sees Junior's jeep pull up they all got out but Danny stood still and just stared at Steve who stood there not sure what do

Charlie looks where his dad was looking a smile on his face Charlie ran to Steve screaming uncle Steve you came back Steve kneeled down just in time to catch Charlie who threw himself into Steve's arms. 

Danny shook himself out of his daze walked over to them pulled Charlie away from Steve told Charlie to go back to the his team. Once Charlie was gone, Danny turned back to Steve and in once quick sweep Danny punched Steve who lost his balance for a sec then brought his hand to his jaw looked at Danny and all he saw was anger hurt and sadness then 

" Why the hell are you here better question why did you come back " Danny said 

" Look Danny I came back to fix things between us " Steve said 

" There is nothing to fix our friendship is over you fucking left when I needed you to stay you left to go off with your girlfriend or whatever she is Catherine after 10 fucking years of friendship of me always being there for you of me putting you first you couldn't do the same you left me so don't come here acting like you care " Danny said in a harsh and cold voice

" Catherine and I are not together we never got back together " Steve said

" I truly don't care please just go walk away it's what you Mcgarretts do best leave not caring about the consequences of your actions " Danny said 

" Danny please I never meant to hurt you " Steve said in a quiet voice

" Well you did I have always put you first and you couldn't even do the same you made me believe I was never alone that I had family here well it turns out that you didn't really believe that I have only one regret and that is that we ever became friends I regret very meeting you I regret us ever being partners so please just go and take them with you " Danny said in a very cold and empty voice.

Danny gave Junior Quinn Cole and Tani all cold and empty glares then walked away from all them back to his sons soccer game.

Adam and Lou shook their heads sadly then went back to their seats in the stands leaving a sad and hurt Junior Cole Quinn and Tani just standing there then Tani turns her head and looks at Steve who looks so hurt and sad by what Danny said.

Steve couldn't believe how much he hurt Danny how much he hurt the one who has always been there for him in the good times and in the bad ones now he has truly lost Danny but what hurt the most is that Danny was right the Mcgarretts do just walk away and not care about the consequences of their actions.

With one last look, Steve Junior Quinn Cole and Tani all left the soccer game with their heads down. They all really messed up with Danny.

Danny turned just in time to see Steve and the rest leave the game, a part of Danny was glad he hurt Steve but the other side was sad that he hurt Steve the way he did. In truth Danny didn't mean anything he said, he wanted Steve to hurt like he was hurting.


End file.
